1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an actuating device for a fixing rod to be displaced in a longitudinal direction, particularly for a fixing rod for displaceably fastening a headrest to a seat of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known actuating devices are described in DE 195 23 358 C3, DE 10 2004 059 237 B3, and DE 10 2005 017 580 B3. These conventional actuating devices comprise a bearing sleeve that is integrated into a headrest of a motor vehicle. Also present is a coupling slide that is mounted in the bearing sleeve so as to be displaceable in an actuating direction. A mechanism acting on the fixing rod is in engagement with the coupling slide to release the fixing rod for the displacement of same. When the coupling slide is actuated, a latching projection engaged with a latching notch provided in the fixing rod moves out of the latching notch, allowing the fixing rod to be displaced in the longitudinal direction.